The Day Leviamon Attacked New York City
by Chasing Sin
Summary: A group of Digidestined face a demon Digidlord who has begun to eat the Empire State Building! Involves a bit of humor, a bit of romance, a slight mental breakdown, and an oddball team of Digidestined, all of whom happen to be World Leader's Children.


A/N: I had the idea for this last night and although I really wanted to make it into a full story, I have two that I have yet to finish and so I'm just going to make this into a one-shot; there may be some more stories that go with this and I'm writing another one now but it really depends on the response I get, so if you read and like this, review, review, review!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon or the White House. Wish I did, but I sadly don't.

* * *

My dad was yelling again. Why? Who knows. China probably threatened to drop an atomic bomb on New York again. They did it about once a month now and I thought they were just bluffing. Dad, however, took it extremely seriously. I tried to skirt past his office to make it to my bedroom without him noticing me but some fool decided at that moment to open the door even wider. I glared at the person, who raised their eyebrows at me.

"Lydia, you really shouldn't wear something like that here," the Chief of Protocol glared at my outfit. I sighed; why didn't she understand what fashion was? Ask Genevieve Mulwray about which pair of earrings looks the best with a pair of shoes and she'll speak about it for twenty minutes. Show her a current copy of Seventeen Magazine and she'll burn it, calling the clothes in it sacrilegious and inappropriate for someone my age. And here I was, wearing the exact outfit from the cover of that magazine.

Hey, being the daughter of the President of the United States of America had some perks. Free clothes was just one of them and I happened to milk it as much as I possibly could. My friends made fun of me, but then again, one of them lived in communist countries and couldn't exactly get her hands on Louis Vitton's latest line. I occasionally snuck it to her, but then she could only wear it when we met and she hated it.

I shrugged at Ms. Mulwray, who glared at me. "What? Are we allowing reporters into the Oval Office now? Last I heard, I could still wear a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt in my own hallway!" I must have said that too loudly because my dad looked up from his desk and glared at me. I was expecting a long tirade but then he just rubbed his temples and sighed, picking up his phone. The thing had given him such a headache from ringing itself off the hook that now it only flashed red when he had a call. An important call; if it wasn't world shattering then, well, the receptionists/Secret Service/FBI guys could handle it. You had no idea how frustrating it was to have your friends' calls screened. What? Am I communicating with terrorists?? I may not be The President, but I am quite patriotic!! Hello! I don't pretend to have fun on the Fourth of July! It's my favorite day of the year! And not because of the hot dogs as my brother suggests…

I turned to walk away, because obviously Dad wasn't about to yell at me but then someone came rushing down the hall, pushed me aside causing me to shout "HEY!" and stopped right before my father's desk, breathing heavily. My father looked up and his eyebrows moved closer together, "what's wrong?"

The guy, who I recognized as one of the new Secret Service guys; he was fresh out of college and only a bit older than me. A few of my friends had tried to get him to flirt with them, but he was all business. This was the first time I had seen him show any expression other than the blank face of the Secret Service. "Sir," he said loudly, "news has come in from New York City." Everyone in the room held their breath; had China actually carried out its threat? I was going to kill Ming! Couldn't she have intervened? But then he continued, "Sir… It seems as if some sort of monster has attacked the City." Everyone in the room looked at him oddly and someone turned on a television set. And then everyone gasped as a large red and green crocodile like thing with two tails showed up on the screen. I had never seen it before but I knew exactly what it had to be. Well, either it had to be what I thought it was or those rumors about mutated alligators in the sewers of New York City were true…

"Oh, shit," I muttered. Unfortunately, since everyone was holding their breath, everyone in the room turned to face me.

"What was that, young lady?" my father demanded of me, turning his face back to the television. He didn't wait for my response but instead turned to his Secretary of State, "find out what the hell that thing is and where it came from! Has China experimented on lizards? A mutation after a leak of nuclear waste? What the hell is destroying the Empire State Building as we speak?"

I knew; I knew and I couldn't say anything. If I did, my father would most probably lock me up in an insane asylum. But that didn't mean that I couldn't do anything. I glanced around to make sure that nobody was going to miss my presence in the room and I quickly retreated, finally heading towards my bedroom. Once there, I pulled a small bag from one of my desk drawers and pulled two things from it; a universal cell phone with a fully charged battery and a Digivice.

I first quickly texted my brother, who happened to be in New York: 'Im going 2 Dworld. Il bring back Labramon and Leormon for u 2. im going 2 use ur pc. try to calm dad down!' I sent it and started on the next one, to the rest of our little crew, 'meet me in Dworld. Check headlines 1st!' After I sent that text message, I tucked it into my back pocket and glanced at my Digivice.

If you don't know what a Digivice is, you probably shouldn't be reading this, but whatever. I'll explain; Digivices are the small computers that allow Digidestined such as myself to go to and from the Digital World as well as help our Digimon (Digital Monsters) digivolve to a more powerful form. I slipped the phone into my back pocket and flipped open my laptop. Perfect, the Digiport wasn't closed as it had been on some prior occasions. "Digiport open!" I felt the usual rush of mass being transformed into data and when I opened my eyes the next time, I was standing in a small glade filled with trees and a small lake. And at the lake sat a group of Digimon and one of those aforementioned Digimon spotted me just as I started to run towards him. "Kudamon!" the white and purple fox-ferret-like Digimon looked at me curiously as was his nature, most definitely wondering why his partner was running towards him like some mad woman. I finally reached the group and knelt down on the ground, my breath wheezing.

"Do you want a drink?" Kudamon asked me; I was sorely tempted to have him get me some water, but then I recalled the task at hand and jumped up.

"No time for water, Kudamon! You have to come with me to New York City!" The digimon looked at me and blinked several times. He opened his mouth to speak, but then a small dog-like Digimon barked once.

"New York City? That's where your brother is! Is something wrong, Lydia?" the Labramon, my brother Derek's partner, looked at me anxiously, fearing the worst. The small lion-cub-like digimon sitting beside him frowned; "Hideaki's with Derek… Should I be worried if you're worrying, Labramon?" I rolled my eyes at the two digimon as they started to mutter, looking at the nearest computer monitor with worry, just itching to go to their partners.

"Would you two calm down? Last I checked, my brother and Hideaki were fine!" that silenced the two of them and Kudamon just sighed softly; he hated to deal with other Digidestined's partners. For some reason, he thought he was the only Digimon allowed to worry about his partner, although I kind of thought it was funny so I let him be that way. It also showed that he cared and he hadn't always done that but… Well, that's a different story. Anyway, I continued, "A monster attacked New York City. I think… Well, I think the Seven have decided that it's time to show the Real World what's going on. We, however, are going to stop that."

"How?" I turned as I heard another human's voice, and one I recognized.

"Hey Ming," I said with a wave as she walked over towards her black PawnChessmon, who was already running towards her shouting her name. I didn't understand those two; Ming loved PawnChessmon, even though she couldn't exactly hug her without getting an armful of armor. Me? Having Kudamon hang onto my arm made me feel all warm, as if someone was protecting me. Huh… Maybe that was because Ming didn't know what to feel? Or maybe I just desired more touching than Ming did. But there was no time to think about that! "You saw the news, I'm guessing?" I asked the Chinese girl, who nodded in response.

"We better get to New York," she said firmly and PawnChessmon nodded. Kudamon, Labramon, and Leormon all were looking towards the smallest Digimon of the group, who had yet to make a peep. Ming and I looked at one another, unsure of what to do; I could most definitely take Labramon and I'm sure Hideaki would want Leormon but over Pitimon, I had no control.

And it wasn't as if the small Digimon was about to start spewing his ideas on the situation; he hardly ever spoke in this form. Except to babble about randomness of course; meet Pitimon, the number one expert in the Digital World on randomness and never, ever anything serious. Come to think of it, why was he in his diminutive form? I generally only saw him in his preferred form, that of MarineAngemon… He actually spoke real thoughts in that form…

Before I could ask him however, the answer to all of our problems (or at least the one regarding what to do with Pitimon) arrived as a newcomer streamed out of the computer monitor. "Shinji!!" the little slimy Digimon shouted as it hurled itself towards its Partner. I loathed it for a moment; why was Pitimon able to do what I wanted to do? _Oh yeah, he's a Digimon and I'm not…_

The Japanese teenager laughed as he caught his digimon, who promptly started to blabber something which sounded oddly like he had fallen into a pile of sludge which turned out to be a Raremon… Knowing that Pitimon's stories would take forever when Shinji was around, I cleared my throat. "Um, in case you haven't noticed, my country is being attacked!"

Ming stifled a smile as Shinji turned and glared at me; "what?" I asked. Why in the world was he glaring daggers at me? "Yeah, I know," he responded stiffly. "In fact, it's because of this Digimon that I'm probably going to end up in a detention for being 'late'. HAH! If I ever show up it'll be amazing. I passed a television and saw that thing. It could eat us whole."

I was about to respond, demanding that we leave as quickly as possible, but then I realized what Shinji had said. "Oh shit…" I muttered; I had, yet again, forgotten the time difference. I did some calculations and realized that I had sent that text around 6'o clock in the evening in D.C. Which meant it had been seven in the morning in Tokyo… "Whoops?" I offered and Shinji just rolled his eyes, "come on, we have a world to save. What's a bit of detention here or there?" I blinked once and then twice; was Shinji being nice to me? I glanced at Ming, who gave me a strange look, one that probably mirrored mine of questioning.

"Oh all right, whatever, yell at each other later," Leormon said with a huff as he and Labramon padded over to the monitor. "Let's go!" I grimaced; those two were more anxious than the rest of us because their partners were the ones most endangered.

I reached into my pocket and retrieved my digivice, "alright." Kudamon moved to nestle himself in the collar of my polo shirt, Pitimon rolled into a ball and slid himself into Shinji's pocket, and PawnChessmon stood firmly by Ming's side; it was as if they wanted to be so close that we couldn't be harmed without them coming to harm as well. At that moment I felt scared and I believe I would have panicked if not for Shinji walking over beside me and saying, "you going to take all day, Lydie?" My fear at that moment turned to irritation; I hated that nickname! I turned to glare at him and he just grinned as he pulled out his digivice and opened the gate, jumping into it with Pitimon. Labramon and Leormon followed, then Ming and PawnChessmon, and then, finally, Kudamon and I jumped into the screen.

And landed on the floor of an apartment which I recognized. Actually, that's not true; Kudamon and I landed atop of Shinji. And not just atop of him. I was kind of… Well, straddling him. I'm still not sure who was more embarrassed at that precise moment but Shinji pushed me off and muttered, 'sorry' several hundred times even though it was most definitely not his fault. Ming, that idiot, just stood their, silently laughing at us.

Labramon and Leormon, however, had already disappeared. As the three of us and our partners straightened ourselves out from the trip (although Ming really didn't have anything to straighten out, as she had somehow perfected landing standing up, and so she turned on the news), I heard Leormon and Labramon scamper down the hallway of my brother's apartment and come to a halt in front of the bedroom. "Umm… Lydia, why's your brother sound like he's in pain?" Labramon asked, extremely confused. "And why's Hideaki grunting?"

My face turned bright red and I saw from the corner of my eye that Shinji's was too. My brother had most definitely not watched the news nor seen his cell phone for I saw it resting on a nearby table; no, he was too busy with Shinji's brother, Hideaki. How those two had been picked to be Digidestined when all they were doing was distracting one another all of the time is beyond me… Anyway, I sighed and grimaced as I walked down the hall and knocked on the door, trying to ignore the noises that generally accompanied sex. Although I was sure that my face was bright red, I banged on the door and, once the noises had stopped, yelled, "DEREK! I'm going to kill you! There's a giant Digimon attacking the Empire State Building and you're doing… Well, I don't want to know what, with Hideaki!"

At that moment, the door opened, my idiot of a blond brother wrapped in a blanket and glaring at me. At first I thought he was going to yell at me for interrupting him but instead he just said, "give us three minutes." He let Labramon and Leormon into the bedroom and slammed the door.

And then Ming started to laugh. Shinji threw a pillow from the couch at her and I felt like slapping her. "It's not funny," I hissed. Ming, however, continued to laugh. I felt like crawling beneath the couch but instead I sat down upon it and put my head in my hands.

"Um… Lydia, why didn't Labramon and Leormon know that their partners, yours and Shinji's brothers, were lovers?" Kudamon asked, tactlessly as usual. This brought on another round of hysterics from Ming, who just had a talent for making awkward situations even more awkward.

I coughed and just shrugged, "go ask Shinji," I muttered. And to nobody's surprise, Kudamon actually turned to Shinji and opened his mouth, about to ask the question. I sighed and grabbed him. "Kudamon!"

"What? You told me to ask him…" he defended himself and curled himself into a ball on the couch as he muttered about me being bi-polar.

I knew I shouldn't have let him read my Psych textbooks…

The six of us sat there waiting for about five minutes, Shinji and me trying to avoid thinking about our brother's love lives, let alone their sexual preferences, and Ming trying to be polite and not burst out laughing again. She later told me that it had taken a large effort and I was inclined to believe the daughter of the Communist leader of China. Yeah… Ming happened to be the daughter of the leader of China. Just like Hideaki and Shinji were the sons of the Prime Minister of Japan and Derek and I were the children of the President of the United States. I'm not sure why only we had been chosen, although it may have had something to deal with and not other, but I believe it was the fact that we were the only teenagers who were children of leaders of countries. I actually know for a fact that every other child of leaders of countries was either too old or too young.

Oh wait… This isn't about why were picked or who we were. Let me get back to the story of _that _day.

Finally, Derek and Hideaki walked out wearing extremely rumpled tee shirts, jeans, and sneakers, Derek looking rather annoyed and getting a snack for Labramon and Leormon while Hideaki came over and spoke quietly in his native language to his brother. I looked towards them, trying to pick up some words since I had started to learn it, and was shocked as I always was to find how similar the two brother's were; the same dark hair, dark eyes, slanted nose, thick lips… In fact, if one didn't know that there was a two-year difference between the two of them, one may have thought them twins. Derek and I? We couldn't be more different. Whereas Derek was blond, I was graced with black hair that would never stay put except with a ponytail or with a hairdresser (and let me just tell you, it's a gift that there's one always on call in the White House!); where he had blue eyes, I had green ones; where he was tall and athletic, I was rather petite and my idea of sports was walking from one wing of the White House to another. Derek was also a genius who had graduated college at sixteen, three years ago, while I did… Fine in school, depending on what subject and how much I liked the teacher. At nineteen, Derek was working as a translator in the UN as he spoke Japanese fluently (thanks to his relationship with Hideaki) while Hideaki spent his days taking classes at Columbia University in astronomy. Shinji, Ming, and I were all seventeen and students.

I realized that I had been staring at the two brothers for two long when they both suddenly turned and gave me the exact same look of 'mind not looking at us, it's kind of sketchy, thanks…' or something along the lines of that. I blushed and turned my head, and picked up Kudamon off of the couch, ignoring his mutterings.

"Um, I hate to point this out but Lydia, you did say that the monster was… Well, destroying the City. And I kind of need to get back before my father realizes that I'm gone," Ming said, interrupting the brother's speaking and the Digimon eating.

Derek nodded, "alright, come on. You two can finish this conversation later. We have to get that Digimon." I nodded and the five of us along with the five digimon promptly started towards the Empire State Building, unfortunately being forced to use the disgustingly dirty thing known as the Subway…

After about ten minutes, we finally arrived at the scene and… Well, it wasn't pretty. The roof of the Empire State Building had been _bitten _off and there were corpses all over. My thoughts turned to pictures of September the Eleventh and I cringed, "we have to stop this. Now," I said firmly; Derek nodded and I had a feeling he was thinking the same thing.

"You heard her, Labramon!" Derek said and Labramon barked and started to run towards the large reptile-Digimon. My brother pulled out his digivice and Labramon promptly digivolved into Seasarmon. The magnificent stone-lion Digimon roared ferociously and shouted "Sekkantou!" as he charged towards the great best Digimon. Seasarmon's paws glowed and he hit the reptile head on. And was swatted away like a fly, hitting the ground before our feet, breaking the pavement due to his hard body.

My brother rushed towards him and there was a strange noise emanating from the red Digimon. After realizing that it was a hideous cackle, I looked towards the beast, "who are you?" I demanded. This made him laugh even more.

Snapping his jaws at me, causing me to take a step back, he responded in a horribly, slippery tone, "I am Leviamon, the Demon DigiLord of Envy! My Rostrum Attack is so great that my jaws can crush the entire Digital World with one snap! You see what I did to this pitiful building? Imagine what could happen if I decided to take a bite out of this lovely little solid, not digital, planet…" He started to laugh again, "oh… How envious the other Demon Lord's would be if they found out that I ate part of the Human World!" He then turned away from us and sauntered back to the Empire State Building. To finish it off. I couldn't do that. And neither could the rest of the team.

"Kudamon digivolve to Reppamon!" My small little white ferret-like partner became a fox-like digimon with a blade for his tail.

"Pitimon warp digivolve to MarineAngemon!" Shinji's little blob became a small mega digimon who had a powerful attack.

"PawnChessmon digivolve to KnightChessmon!" Ming's small knight became a knight with a horse-shaped armor.

"Leormon digivolve to Liomon!" The small feline became a large, ferocious lion-like digimon with two tails.

Shinji, Hideaki, Ming, and I looked at one another and then at our Digimon. "Come on guys!" Ming yelled and they Champions advanced.

"Critical Strike!" Liromon was the first as he bit Leviamon. He left a slight mark on Leviamon's scales but then he was hit against a wall, to the ground besides Seasarmon.

"KnightChessmon, it's your turn!" Our Chinese Digidestined shouted and the chess piece nodded. "Knight Lancer!" KnightChessmon advanced, her lance forward and I saw that she was heading towards Leviamon's eye; a perfect target. Perfect, that is, until Leviamon swatted her away like a bug, throwing her into a building.

"KnightChessmon!!" Ming rushed over to her partner.

I glanced over at Shinji and muttered, "dual attack may confuse him." Shinji nodded, as did Reppamon and MarineAngemon.

"Vacuum Razor Wind!" "Kahuna Waves!" We could see the slashes from Reppamon's attack appear on Leviamon's scales but just as quickly, they disappeared. And as for MarineAngemon's attack… Well, at least that had a bit of a better effect than the rest of them; small pink bubbles burst on contact with Leviamon and formed a pink bubble upon him. The only problem was that we now couldn't attack him. Generally, MarineAngemon's attack was a great one for it healed Digimon. But Digimon such as Leviamon could not be healed and so, he rarely fought of fear of what had just happened happening.

And then Leviamon burst through the bubble.

I groaned softly and saw the beaten Digimon stand up again, walking towards Reppamon and MarineAngemon, both of who were as of then unharmed. "What do we do now?" Liormon said gruffly, directing his question towards Hideaki who frowned and crossed his arms. His response was a single world, "Ultimate." The rest of us nodded, except Shinji for MarineAngemon was already a Mega Digimon, and we once again pulled out our digivices.

"KnightChessmon Digivolve to BishopChessmon!" Ming's partner now became a slightly religious looking knight, wearing the purple cloth of a bishop and carrying a staff, through which she would carry out her powerful attack.

"Liomon Digivolve to LoaderLeomon!" Instead of being a lion of flesh (data?) Hideaki's partner now was a lion made out of steal with a wrecking ball as his tale that slightly looked like a construction machine.

"Kudamon Digivolve to Qilinmon!" Kudamon became his Ultimate form which looked like a green scaly monster with horns, hooves of a deer, wings made from electricity, and a fluffy tail (although he hated whenever I mentioned that).

"Seasarmon Digivolve to Cerberumon!" the stone-lion became a snarling two headed dog of hell.

Leviamon watched with slight interest and just laughed, "you think you can beat me with five Ultimate and one Mega? Even six Ultimate wouldn't defeat me!" Well, at that, our Digimon just decided that they had to find out the truth.

Cerberumon decided that he had to be the first to try. "Emerald Blaze!" Green flames spewed out of both of the Digimon's heads. Leviamon's response? He opened his jaws wide and swallowed the attack as if it were a rather hot piece of popcorn that someone had just tossed towards him.

Then BishopChessmon tried, with just about the same results. "Bishop Laser!" a blast emanated from her staff and grazed Leviamon's tale. It scorched the scales there and I thought that we had something. But then Leviamon laughed; "oh stop that! It tickles!" Ming looked as if she was about to burst out in tears; BishopChessmon's attacks weren't exactly what one would say 'tickled' them.

LoaderLeomon and Qilinmon attacked together (why my digimon always attacked with another, I have no idea): "Loader Morning Star!" LoaderLeomon jumped towards Leviamon and clunked him on the head with the wrecking ball on his tale as Qilinmon attacked using Ramming Horn attack, slamming into Leviamon's backside. Leviamon didn't know whom to attack first and as he decided, the attacks hit him. The two digimon looked pleased as Leviamon stopped moving for a moment and returned to us. But then it seemed as if we really pissed Leviamon off, for he shifted his body and it was then that I really saw him for what he was; a leviathan of myth made real, a true monster.

I looked around at the others and I saw that they too were betraying nervousness, in their own ways. Derek was, like me, wearing it on our sleeves; I'm sure my face mirrored his own anxious one. I actually thought for a moment that he would run towards Cerberumon and hug him, making sure that he was fine, even if Cerberumon did have lots of shiny, pointy parts coming out of him…

Ming was twirling a strand of her black hair, which had fallen out of her bun, and was looking back and forth between BishopChessmon and Leviamon.

Hideaki was trying as hard as possible not to show his fear or, perhaps, anger at the fact that LoaderLeomon's attack had been rendered useless, but I saw that his fists clenched slightly and I swear he was muttering beneath his breath, counting backwards in Japanese from one thousand in order to stop himself from doing something rash; don't get me started on Hideaki's short temper.

And Shinji? Well… Let's just say that MarineAngemon had actually fluttered over to his partner and was flying beside his shoulder, calming him down with words.

"We have to try again!" Hideaki said. I glanced at him and wondered for a moment how my brother put up with him. We were defeated, why didn't he accept that? Oh yeah… It may have to do with him being the Digidestined of Determination.

"With what?" I demanded, "they attacked! He has hardly been scratched!" I could feel the tears of fear forming in my eyes and I blinked rapidly; I hated being a crybaby but I was honestly afraid. I turned my head so that nobody could see. Except Qilinmon was standing right besides me. How I had missed him coming towards me, I have no idea. He wasn't exactly small!

He rubbed his tail against me and said softly, "don't cry, Lydia… It'll be okay." I was going to ask him how he knew that when I felt the ground beneath me start to rumble. I glanced towards Leviamon and saw that he was heading towards us. In specific, straight towards me!

A cruel grin was on his face and I took a step back and fell on the ground. I then didn't move an inch, frozen from fear even though my mind told me to run; I couldn't move. "I'll ease your fear, Digidestined of Serenity! Serene? You? HAH! I'd hate to see what the Digidestined of Worry looks like during a battle!"

I was sure, at that moment, that I would die. But then Qilinmon did something he had never done before, a new attack. "HYPER RADIANCE!" my partner shouted and I think all of us gasped, even Qilinmon maybe, when he flapped his wings an aura of light flew upon Leviamon. Or towards him, at least, for Leviamon started to run away, behind the nearest building.

"AUGH! I CANNOT STAND LIGHT!"

"…He can't stand light?" Shinji asked, a bit surprised. "Did he just tell us his weakness?"

"What a fool!" Hideaki responded with glee, "Now we can defeat him."

Ming glanced at Hideaki and rolled her eyes, "hey! Before we start celebrating, you may want to recall that none of our Digimon is an angelic Digimon, even MarineAngemon. Qilinmon's attack was one of light but… Well, it didn't really do much. We need a celestial Digimon to defeat him, probably. He _is _one of the Demon Lords." Hideaki glared daggers at her; he hated when she reminded him of reality. Ming was used to him, however, and just shrugged her shoulders.

My brother, the supposedly intelligent one mind you, wondered aloud, "So, what are we supposed to do?" If I could, I would have slapped him for being such a fool, but I was still a bit too scared to move. Not so much because of Leviamon coming to, well, EAT ME, but because of the fact that Qilinmon had just used a new attack to save me, showing just how much danger I had been in.

At that precise moment Shinji must have realized that I was still sprawled on the ground and hadn't said anything and he came over to me, kneeling down besides me, "Lydia?" I didn't respond. "Derek… Your sister isn't responding." My brother came over to the two of us and looked down at me, also crouching down to the ground.

"Lydia?" I heard my brother's voice and turned my head to him and he saw the fear in my eyes. "Oh, come on, Lydia. He's no worse than some Senator's we know, right?" I blinked twice and I guess my brother realized that I was not laughing at his joke for he sighed softly and pulled me into his grasp and… Hugged me, catching me off-guard. My family was not exactly what you would call touchy-feely. And I guess it was that hug which caused me to finally move, resting my head on his shoulder and not moving for several minutes, but not because I couldn't but because I could and didn't want to.

"Derek, I'm scared," I said softly. "We need help and… Well, we don't have it." My brother pulled away slightly so that he could look into my eyes and sighed, "you're right." I was actually quite shocked that he admitted that; some of Hideaki's determination had rubbed off on him and admitting defeat was extremely unusual for Derek.

My brother turned to Hideaki, "we should get to the closest library and head to the Digital World. If we can find some celestial Digimon, we might be able to save the city." Hideaki nodded, glancing at his brother and Ming, both of whom agreed. Derek pulled me up and I brushed the gravel off of my jeans.

"Hey guys, we're going!" Hideaki shouted towards the Digimon, all of whom looked at him as if he were mad. "Leviamon's hiding behind the building for a few minutes; we have some time to think. We have to know when its time to fight and when it's not time; let's go!" The Digimon all sighed softly and devolved into their rookie forms, each of them returning to their partner and then we all started to promptly run.

Kudamon wrapped himself around my neck and said nothing until I did, "Kudamon?" "Yeah?" "Thanks." "No problem." I wanted to say more, but that wasn't the time.

We finally reached the nearest library and rushed towards the computer cubicles. And were we surprised when the one we chose already had a girl standing there, a girl with russet color hair. With a digivice in her hand and a digiport on the screen! She said softly, "digiport, open!" without realizing that we were there. And then several people poured onto the floor of the library. All of them carrying a Digimon, including a Gatomon and a Patamon, both of whom I recognized to Digivolve into Celestial Digimon.

The teenagers took a look at our Digimon and one of them, the brunette who was holding the Gatomon said, "We're here to help."

And that was the day we discovered that when it came to being Digidestined we weren't alone.

Oh yeah, in case you were wondering, Angemon, Angewoman, and Qilinmon _were,_ in fact, able to defeat Leviamon with their attacks of light.

* * *

Note: Kudamon has two versions, one which was used on Data Squad and one with a slightly different, more cuddly and purple design. The one here is is the second type.


End file.
